1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a display device including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to display substrates having quantum wells for improved electron mobility, and display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous efforts are being made to improve display devices by increasing display size and quality. In particular, efforts are being made to improve the electrical characteristics of thin-film transistors (TFTs) that are commonly used to drive liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Conventional TFTs often employ a channel structure, formed with the assistance of a hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) pattern. Conventional TFTs that include such hydrogenated amorphous silicon have relatively low electron mobility and have problems with operational reliability due to deterioration of their electrical characteristics. Thus, continuing efforts are being made to improve TFTs, so as to improve the quality and performance of display devices.